Oboro
Oboro is a character from Fire Emblem: Fates, and an onna-bugeisha (Japanese woman warrior) under the employ of Prince Takumi. She is the orphaned daughter of tailors. Oboro is a veteran of Dimensional Clash, and Dimensional Clash IX marks her third appearance in the series overall. Appearance Oboro is a lean, fit woman in an orange kimono with blue short sleeves, with a cast-iron breastplate covering most of her upper body and cast-iron forearm guards tied by orange sashes. She wears black boots and black leggings with diamond-shaped openings that reveal her legs. Her hear is long and blue, tied in a ponytail, and she is often seen with a smug look on her face (unless she spots a Nohrian, in which she makes a terrifying visage). Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Steel naginata Abilities *'Nohr Enmity' - Allows Oboro to deal significantly more damage to European or European-style adversaries. *'Rend Heaven' *'Seal Defense' *'Seal Speed' Personality Oboro harbors a chronic hatred of Nohr, a fact that stems from the murder of her parents by the hands of Nohrian assassins. This resulted in an involuntary tic that causes her to twist her face into a demonic visage whenever anything related to Nohr is mentioned or shown in her presence. Despite her hatred for Nohrians, Oboro is capable of controlling herself from killing them depending on circumstance; through her C support with Silas, she declines his offer to train with him, attributing her refusal to her not wanting to kill him by accident. Even when she finds out that her parent's murderer was already dead at the hands of Beruka's mentor years ago, she is still capable of reason rather than blind rage, knowing that the chain of hate always ends in tragedy. That said, Oboro is not without the sense to understand that not all Nohrians are evil, and can clearly tell the difference enough to make civilized conversation and establish friendships and romances with a number of them. Oboro copes with the loss of her beloved parents through her involvement with the Hoshidan army, a fact that has led to her sharing very strong, tenacious bonds with many members of the army. In particular, she is especially attached to her liege, Takumi, having romantic feelings for him, but is too shy to admit them to him. When dying in Conquest, she even laments that she never revealed her feelings to him. This does not equal to her ignoring the rest of the army, however, as she's often seen taking a mother-like role to them: she can recruit Kaze's help to make sure there will be no mice near their supplies, teach Rinkah to eat less messily, ask Kaden for collaboration to braid silk threads into cords, check on Ryoma 's health and specially his sleeping habits, etc. As the daughter of Hoshidan tailors, Oboro is an expert fashionista and is shown tailoring to other members of the army through her supports. Her fascination with fashion does have the tendency to be excessive to the point of being forceful, if not relentless, into having her way; this fact can be observed through her supports with Saizo and Mozu, where she persists on crafting newer and flashy clothes for the two to wear despite numerous protests and having to chase them both down in the B-Support conversations of both people. Pre-Clash Biography Oboro is a Lance Fighter from Fire Emblem: Fates, and one of Prince Takumi's retainers. Oboro's family owned a well known Kimono Shop, but her parents were killed by Nohrian soldiers when she was young; they were murdered in a forest path, Oboro hiding in their wagon unnoticed by the Nohrian assassins. Oboro herself was taken in by some relatives who worked for the Hoshido nobility, eventually learned how to be a lancer and eventually became a soldier for the Hoshido army. She found herself in service of Takumi soon after. In her support with Beruka, she learns that it was Beruka's adopted father who killed her parents. Because her family worked closely with the Hoshidan royal family, they gained political influence and became a target of Nohr. Requesting to meet Beruka's father to exact her revenge, Beruka informs her that she already killed him. Although Beruka offers to let her kill her in exchange, Oboro refuses, preferring to work with her to bring peace to the world. Notable Actions New York City (Criminal Revolution) Oboro first appears in the Manhattan borough alongside the Hoshidan army, coming to the aid of Lilina, Chara, Luigi, Guido, and Menardi. The Hoshidans fight off the Duma Faithful and Jedah. Oboro has several Hoshidan sky knights whisk Lilina and Menardi off to find Karst, while she goes to aid Robin and Berkut in killing Greg Robertson. The Hoshidan diviners under Oboro's command are part of the group that annihilates Greg with magic. Pandora Oboro takes more of a front-seat role in the world of Avatar; reunited with Robin, she helps Rinea out of a dangerous situation, and the three women set up a camp, joined by the Autobot Bulkhead and Melissa Brown. Bulkhead brings a set of ultraviolet lights built by Mechanica, and together, they set up a bastion. Exhausted, Oboro sleeps in Robin's arms. The next morning, Oboro takes patrol and sees Hana and Sakura gravely injured by the Duma Faithful. Oboro warns Robin, and they prepare to defend against an attack from the Faithful. When the Faithful do attack, the small band defends without mercy, though Rinea hangs back to handle Sakura's wounds. Relationships Sans Oboro and Sans are good friends, especially after the Neurax incident in Dimensional Clash 8, where they learned more about each other than they ever would normally have. They have good synergy while fighting. Robin Oboro has a high respect for Robin's tactical prowess, and got to know Robin a little bit better after her introduction into DC8 following the events of the battle against THWOMP CONTEMPTIBLE, also known as The Pebble. It is revealed in Pandora that Oboro and Robin have developed feelings for each other over the course of the unwritten events of the last Clash. Trivia *''Oboro'' is also the name of a Japanese naval destroyer. *According to a poll, Oboro is the most popular Hoshido-exclusive female character in Japan. *Undyne is similar in character to Oboro; both are pole-weapon users who learn to move past prejudices about other races. In Dimensional Clash 8, both are also friends of Frisk. Category:Fire Emblem Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Veteran Category:Spear wielders Category:Japanese Category:Hoshidans Category:Retainers Category:Onna-bugeisha Category:Female Category:Neutral Good Category:EropsToad Category:Fashionistas Category:Bisexuals